


Ball Discourse

by Lizzp23



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzp23/pseuds/Lizzp23
Summary: This is what Moit wanted. Balls. Just all the balls.





	Ball Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cautionary tale not to go to this blog https://moitmiller.tumblr.com/.

They'd been at it for what felt like hours. Zach was splayed out on the bed with Chris between his legs. He'd been stressed out about a new role and had been looking forward to this day all week. It was the first day in three weeks that his and chris' schedules lined up, giving them both the day off. Chris had wanted to take a leisurely drive up the coast together, but Zach had other plans. He'd been noticing a pattern during their recent sexual activities. Now Chris has always been great at giving blow jobs, lets face it the boy loves cock, but recently he seemed to have a certain enthusiasm for something a little further south. Zach barely noticed it at first, too caught up in the sight of those plump lips wrapped around his cock. He had no problem with Chris' new fixation but more often than not impatience would win out and he would yank Chris away from sucking on his balls to shove him back down onto his dick. Chris always went along with it, swallowing him down to the root, but each time he managed to get to the bottom he would stretch his tongue out and try to lap at Zachs balls as if it were his reward.  


So far Zach had been too impatient to really test these new discoveries, but today would be the day. He told Chris after breakfast that he had plans for them, that he should finish cleaning up the dishes and then meet him in the bedroom. Zach grabbed his latest version of the script, stripped down, and got onto the bed. He propped the script up on his chest and began to read while leisurely stroking himself. Chris had to have known the direction the day would be going in based on his lack of surprise walking into the bedroom to that sight. He watched Chris from the corner of his eye as he stripped down. When Chris went to get the condom and lube out of the bedside drawer Zach stopped him. Chris looked slightly confused when Zach said he wanted to play a different way today, but as always he was eager to accommodate.  


Which is how they ended up here, with Zach propped up against the headboard attempting to memorize his script, and Chris with his head resting on the hollow of his hip and a mouthful of Zachs balls. Chris was shocked when Zach proposed this was how they spend their afternoon, but Zach could see the hunger slowly etching its way onto Chris' face. The rules were simple Chris had get to Zach off with only his mouth and he was not allowed to touch Zachs dick without permission. They had never explored Chris' fascination with his balls before because they were both too eager, Zach to get off and Chris to get him off. But today they had all the time in the world.  


Which bring us back to the situation at hand, Zach had lost his script somewhere around the time Chris had gone completely limp. He looked so blissed out and relaxed with pouty lips wrapped around Zachs ball sack and spit running down his chin. He'd been such a good boy, sucking obediently and diligently, lolling his tongue out to trace around his sack attempting to draw them both into his mouth. They were slightly too big to both fit comfortably in his mouth, but he tried so hard that Zach couldn't help but be impressed. There was drool and pre-cum dotting his face where Zachs untouched and leaking cock lay resting against it. Frankly he looked like a mess, but in that moment Zach could only think of him as the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Cheeks flushed and eyes glassy, enjoying himself immensely.  


With Chris presenting himself so submissively there was only so much Zach could take, his cock was bright red and begging for release. Three strokes and one last look at Chris's blissed out face was all it took, he came so hard he almost blacked out. His balls contracted in Chris's mouth, spilling a load that was much larger than normal. Whether it was the a result of being pent up for three weeks or the sheer eroticism of what just happened he didn't know, but as he watched Chris lap at the cum dripping down his balls Zach knew they had to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This came from my brain.


End file.
